


Own Me

by Kinyve



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, enjoy it I guess, idk why i wrote this, like straight up fucking, master kink, ooc but thats to be expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyve/pseuds/Kinyve
Summary: Leaving it to Creek and just letting go ended up better than expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for tainting such a cute movie whoops

Branch didn’t know how he got himself in this situation, but he can’t really complain with Creek's tongue shoved up halfway down his throat. The other has his hand pressed flat against Branch's bottom, who groans in pleasure when Creek squeezes it lovingly. He moans and clutches unto the other’s arms weakly as Creek pushes him further unto the wall, grinding directly at his groin.

  
“Sweetie, it’s nice to see you enjoying yourself.” Creek mutters into his neck, running a hand up and down Branch's sides. “Leave the work to me.” He murmurs next, pressing a gentle kiss on the other’s jawline.

Branch snarls, pushing the other away weakly, “Don’t b-be so cocky.” He stutters out, the feeling of Creek grinding unto him making his legs quake.

  
The other smiles knowingly, kissing the hand that’s pushing him away. “I'll be very cocky soon.” He says with a wink, earning him a frown from his partner which he easily erases with a lick to the sensitive ear. Branch whimpers, winding an arm through Creek's neck and the other covering his mouth to prevent any more sounds from escaping.

“Jerk.” He says, muffled by his fingers.  
Creek hums mockingly, sadly nuzzling his cheek, “Aw, why are you stopping yourself from being adorable?”

  
Branch gasps when Creek turns his head to give him a sloppy kiss, trying his best to reciprocate. “I’m not...” Branch tries to say, interrupted by Creek's skillful tongue. Creek pulls away, lapping up the saliva they’ve exchanged, listening to Branch’s small hums and moans. “Hmn.”

  
“Are you giving in, baby?” Creek asks, palming Branch through his trousers. Branch whines, pulling at Creek own pants, a little glad that the other didn’t wear tops. “Just give it to me.” He pants out, letting out a high pitched moan when Creek slides a hand through his briefs to touch his dick.

  
“I plan to, my sweet.” Creek says in his usual sugary tone. He moans into Branch’s shoulder when he finally gets ahold of his partner's flushed member, Branch gasping in pleasure as well. “Creek, oh my--" He covers his mouth, moaning into it, his grip on the other growing tight.

  
“Feels nice?”

  
“Yes, I--" He starts, cut off by Creek when he starts stroking him slowly. Creek grunts and pants in his ear, “Mmn, you feel hot.” He murmurs into Branch’s ear, kissing it soundly. Branch sighs in ecstasy as Creek massages him, occasionally gasping out when the other tugs hard. As much as he’d like to disagree, he can’t deny how Creek makes him feel so good.

  
Maybe it’s time to repay him, for all his hard work so far.

  
He carefully removes his grip over his mouth, licking his lips as he locks both arms around Creek's neck. He presses closer and moves his hips to the rhythm of Creek's ministrations, moaning directly into the other’s ear.

  
He feels the other’s fingers twitch and hears a low groan from Creek's lips. “Baby?” He asks pulling away to suck at Branch’s swollen lips, “Baby you’re making me go crazy.” He states coolly, withdrawing his hand and biting his lower lip. Branch moans as lewdly as he manages when Creek practically slams their hips together desperately, “Give me crazy tonight.” He growls out, his hands lowering to tug at Creek's pants.

  
“Do you even know what you’re implying?” Creek replies sharply, letting Branch slip his pants off. “Are you asking me to wreck you?” He mutters darkly, his eyes pointedly directed at Branch's pretty cock jutting out from his brief. “Sweetie, I’d be happy to fuck your brains out.” He says as Branch withdraws his hands to lick at his own fingers sensually, giving Creek a show.

  
“Mn, yeah. M-Master.” Branch moans out, his fingers going down from his dripping mouth to his slick dick, which he rubs vigorously as his body convulses with pleasure. “Master teach me how to fuck.” He slips a few fingers into his eager asshole, biting his lips when they get sucked in. “Punish me with your dick.”

  
Creek moans, quickly leaning back in to capture Branch’s nipples and pulling lightly, sucking and letting his saliva coat it generously. Branch hums, running his hand through Creek's hair to encourage him, the other one still playing with his hole. “I didn’t know you enjoyed role play, baby.” Creek says sensually, a hand coming to join Branch’s which still struggled to stretch his ass.

  
Branch gasps when Creek pulls his nipples and let’s go with a wet pop, moving downward to face his dripping hole. Branch's fingers go faster and his dick twitches in attention, “Master? Eat my ass?”

  
“Fuck yes give me--" He lunges in, licking and sucking at the hole despite Branch’s fingers still stuck in it. Branch arches his legs open, his expression turning lewd as the pleasure becomes too much. “Master I’m about to cum.” He pants out, “Would master allow me to cum?” He asks, the words almost garbled by how he’s sticking his tongue out.

  
“I'll allow it babe.” Creek replies, moaning into Branch’s ass eagerly. “Go ahead and cum for master, you slut.”

  
And Branch does, cumming so hard that it has his back arching. Creek allows the semen to spurt out the first few streams before he engulfs it in his mouth, down to the hilt. Branch moans, moving his hips to practically fuck Creek orally with his still cumming dick. Creek doesn’t complain and continues to drink eagerly.

  
When Branch finally calms down from his high, his hips stuttering to a stop, Creek removes his mouth from his partner’s dick, smiling lewdly as some of Branch’s cum drips down his chin.

  
“We’re not done yet, sweetie.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> im going to hell
> 
> and yall are too
> 
> merry christmas


End file.
